Murder in the Mansion
by InsanityScroll
Summary: When Naraku dies, everyone celebrates! They end up at a party at his memorial at his former mansion, but gets locked in. One by one the guests die, and Kanna is the only one who investigates. But one problem, she can't talk! Read and Review! COMPLETE!
1. Naraku and his Death

**Chapter 1**

Naraku sat in his desk, sipping his tea. "This seems almost too easy," he chuckled.

"Really?" a voice said behind him. Naraku turned around. His chair was the kind that can turn and do circles. They are really fun! Like once, I kept going and going, and then my sis just suddenly stopped me and then I flew- ahem, getting out of the story, here, so…

Naraku turned around. "You! How did you get in?"

The person chuckled. "I walked! Don't be silly! You know why I'm here, so let me have it."

"Over my dead body! I'm calling security!" Naraku bellowed. He pressed a button labeled SCARY CLOWNS.

"Be that way." The person said.

And, within seconds, Naraku died.

By the time Bobo the scary clown came, it was too late. Naraku lay on the floor, all bloody (no duh!), and the murderer was gone. Bobo quickly called the police. "Officers, Naraku has died."

There was a noise that seemed to be of celebration on the other side of the phone. "Ahem, we mean, how tragic!" the Chief Officer announced. "We'll be there soon."


	2. Locked In

**Chapter 2**

"We are gathered here today…" the reverend said.

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku were in attendance with many people they didn't know. Actually, they seemed to be from a different country. Or the world. Or the anime.

"It's time to duel!" One of the people in the audience. He had white hair and looked evil.

"Bakura, you're going DOWN!" a blond haired boy screamed. A tag on the back of his jacket read JOEY.

"To join Yugi and Tea…" the reverend continued, "…in holy matrimony."

"This is a WEDDING!" Inu Yasha screamed.

Everybody else, other than the rest of the Inu Yasha characters turned to face him. "SHUSH!" they whispered.

"Sushi?" Sesshomaru asked, his mouth watering.

An hour later, when they went to the ceremony of a BURIAL, not a WEDDING, they were not late.

"We are here to remember a horrendous, I mean, wondrous man named Naraku here today." The gravedigger said. "Naraku was a wealthy, powerful man, whom abused his powers to torment us all, especially his daughters, Kagura and Kanna. Though, I did not know him personally, I've seen enough of his actions on the news to actually HATE him. Let's now have a period of silence to remember him." There was a silence. Kagome was crying. Tears for joy. J "LET'S PARTY!" the grave digger replied. It then started to rain a large thunderstorm. Everyone cheered and headed up to Naraku's mansion to celebrate.

Unknowingly, the murderer was behind them, watching. Then a lightning bolt struck him/her. (Not giving away the ending by showing the gender!). "Ow…."

"I'm bored," Kagura said. Even though they went into the house to party, they sort of figured out that they had no spirit in celebrating in a house full of paintings, sculptures, poems, pictures, and shoes, and butlers and balloons of dead people.

"Kagura," Kohaku said, "Your dad was SERIOUSLY obsessed."

"Well," Rin said, randomly filled with excited. "You know how too break dirty habits!"

Everyone gave her a smile. "Peanuts and Toenails!" they cried. And they broke away everything that had traces of dead people.

"That gave me a rush of adrenaline," Shippo said, even though he did NOTHING. "Let's go home!" Everyone gave him the okay. They tried to leave the house, but the doors, windows and spider webs were locked up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miroku cried. Then he farted.


	3. Starvation

(A/N: Srry! The last chapters were short, but now the plot will be longer.)

**Chapter 3**

"This sucks," Inu Yasha said. The eleven guests, including the gravedigger, whom Sesshomaru thought was very familiar, were all sitting in the living room, looking over the fireplace… and hungry. Kagome's stomach was growling. Loudly. GROWL!

"No offense, Lady Kagome," Kohaku commented, "But every time I've ever met you, you organs have been annoying."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Everybody but Kanna said. Kanna just smiled. Thinking back…

_Flashback…_

_"I've eaten cake!" Sesshomaru started. The male Inu Yasha characters were having an all-guys night to enjoy the fact that on that day the females disappeared in random villages._

_"Woohoo!" Koga said. _

_"You're all stupid," Inu Yasha said. "I've got only one word for you!"_

_"And what's that?" Myoga asked, seeing that our fave hanyou and Totousai were SERIOUSLY drunk. _

_"I'm drunk..." he answered._

_"That's TWO words, drunkard!" Shippo yelled, pleased that he mouthed of to what he called, a "meanie."_

_"Well, I'm taller than you!" Inu Yasha "dissed" back. 0o_

_Then, Miroku ran naked around the arguing demons._

**Oops. Wrong flashback. (A/N: Sorry, kids.)**

_REAL Flashback…_

_"My organs are so annoying!" Kagome yelled. _

Now, on to the story.

"I'm hungry," Kagura moaned. "MOAN!"

"And I don't think Kagome's organs are annoying anymore…" Rin groaned.

"HERE'S PIZZA!" the pizza guy screamed.

"How did YOU get in here?" Sango questioned the poor pizza guy.

"Oh yeah," Miroku said, remembering. "I ordered a pizza while outside in the cemetery."

"We're saved!" Kagura cried. She stood up, walked slowly motioned to him, her mouth watering… like she was going to eat him ALIVE. What a cannibal Kagura can be. She then stopped. "If that pizza guy is here, doesn't that mean that he found a way in, meaning there's a way out!"

Everyone but Kanna gave the pizza guy a strange look. Kanna did that too, but I can't call it strange 'cause she does that all the time…

"Well, I have to be going now." And the pizza guy ran off like he was chased by ten crazed lunatics locked in a mansion whom just found their ticket out of there; which he was.

They chased him all the way down the halls, through the corridors, and to the front door.

_Then they got out. They cheered and they went home, happily ever after._

_The End…_

( A/N: Yeah right. Like I'm gonna let them off _that_ easily. I'm the AUTHOR. I can manipulate what's going on in the story, and living _happily ever after_ isn't what I think is a good murder story.)

_**What really happened…**_

The Inu Yasha characters chased the meanie pizza guy to the front door. The door was right open. Inu Yasha leaped into the air, planning to land on the porch outside. But the pizza guy came out faster and slammed the door on him. Inu Yasha landed; into the door. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried. One again, his chances of getting out got shot, slapped, kicked to the curb, driven over, kidnapped, butchered, burned, then buried; with a skunk near a crap rally. (A/N: Whoo! What a mouthful!)

"I'm too young to die of starvation!" Sango cried. "I'm still a virgin! Someone! Help!"

"I'll _gladly_ assist you with your second problem, lady Sango," Miroku replied.

SLAP! SLAP!

"WE still have the pizza at least," Kagome said, relieved.

Everyone came to the living room, gathered around the pizza box.

"Would you like to do the honors, Mario?" Shippo asked.

Mario, from Super Smash Bros. appeared from Shippo's imagination and opened the box.

Everyone gasped. "Mamma mia!" Mario screamed, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The pizza box was empty. "Who would DO such a thing?" Sesshomaru asked, not caring. As you can see, he's on a diet.

"Maybe this can answer your question, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin replied. She picked up a note attached inside the pizza box.

_**Dear Customers,**_

_**I got hungry while delivering the pizza.. So I guess you know what happened to it. Um… That will be $19.50.Ok. Bye.**_

_**The Pizza Delivery Guy**_

"Dammit." Shippo sweared.

Kagome gasped. "Shippo! I got an idea! Isn't there usually a KITCHEN in a big scary, pale, murderous, horrendous, smelly, over decorated, tacky mansion like this!"

By the time she said KITCHEN, everyone ran to the elevator. Kagome didn't notice until she finished her sentence. Sadness. T-T.

Everyone, but Kagome, of course, was in the elevator. The gravedigger pressed a button labeled KITCHEN. They waited. And waited. And waited. "HOW LONG WILL THIS TAKE!" Sango asked.

"Well," the gravedigger replied. "I've been here before. The kitchen is on Floor 40."

"What do we do 'till then?" Shippo asked.

"I got an idea!" Rin exclaimed. "Let's sing an appropriate song!"

And they sang in unison,

_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And they're like, 'It's better than yours."_

_Damn right! They're better than yours…"_

They have been singing _Milkshake _for an hour and a half when the elevator stopped.

"Already?" Miroku asked.

When the elevator doors opened they screamed.

Kagome stood in front them, expressionless.

"How the hell did you get here?" Inu Yasha asked her.

"I took the stairs," she answered. "By the time I got here, I realized it took you an hour to get here,"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, it's YOU that don't make any sense!"

Everyone gasped. Seems like the characters are doing that a lot, lately.

"Oh no!" Kagura screamed, terrified. "What if she ate all the food!" Everyone gasped once again and rushed to one of the many refrigerators. They opened a door. Phew! No food was touched.

"So… What do we do now?" Kohaku asked.

Kagome was stuffing herself with food, and she started coughing. She fell to the floor, dead.

"Kagome! What happened?" Inu Yasha cried.

"I know," Kagura said, pointing to her food. "Her sandwich has glass in it."

"What kind?" Rin asked, terrified, but with curiosity.

"Not the kind of clear, transparent glass for sure," Sango examined carefully.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru said, "it looks like stained glass," peering closer at the crime scene.

"You guys!" Sango screamed. "Stop discussing about glass! Can't you put together the facts? Someone PUT the glass there! In this room, among us, is a _murderer_." She said the last sentence in a British accent, trying to make more drama. The guests' eyes circled, looking at each other as if they killed Kagome.

"So…" Kohaku said. "What do we do with lady Kagome?"

They shrugged. They then stuffed Kagome into an empty refrigerator and continued to eat.

* * *

Yay! The chapter's finally done. Shame about Kagome, though! Next chapter: Kanna Investigates! Please Review. No burns! Seriously! T-T, InsanityScroll out. 


	4. Interrrogation Rin

Hai, this is Insanity Scroll, but you can call me GOD. Jokes , jokes.

Srry 'bout the fourth chapter being one year late but my computer died and I had to wait for a laptop (well, that's my excuse).

Anyways, on to the fourth chapter. Happy reading!

**Disclaimers note:** **I do not own Inu Yasha or any other characters trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi o any other person I choose to parody.**

**No matter how hard I try. runs to the corner**

**God! Give me the power to own them!**

**GOD: No.**

**Chapter 4**

**LET'S ADD A TWIST.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked.

And with a poof of smoke, Koga, Kikyo and Jaken entered the story.

"You added Kinky ho?!" Miroku asked.

**DON'T QUESTION ME.**

"Fine," Miroku said.

So anyways, Inu Yasha and party were standing in a line in the kitchen, except Kanna, who was circling them. She made hand gestures. And she gave them suspicious looks. The kind of suspicious looks that said, "The look I'm giving you is suspicious."

Inu Yasha punched Kanna. "SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!!"

Kagura took her Korean fan and hit Inu Yasha on the head. "You idiot," she exclaimed. "She's friggin MUTE!"

"But she talks in the anime!" protested Kagome.

"Shut up!" Kikyo said. "You're supposed to be _dead_."

"Oh, right..." Kagome said. And she floated up to heaven.

"Well," Kagura said. "This is a FANFICTION STORY, not an anime, so Kanna is MUTE."

Kanna made more hand gestures.

Kagura translated. "This is what we'll do. Kanna will call you up one by one and interview you. When the stories dont match, we'll find the killer. First up, _Rin_."

Rin shivered. "Why me?"

Kagura thoughtfully replied, "We always call up the little kids first. It puts up more pressure and forces you to have a nervous breakdown."

"That makes sense... I think." Rin said.

In the refridgerator of the kitchen, Kanna was interviewing Rin. It was supervised by Kagura.

"Why are you questioning me in the fridge?" asked Rin.

"Hey!" Kagura screamed. "My_ sister_ will be the one asking the questions. And anyways, this is the only place in the kitchen that has a microphone stand so everyone will hear our private conversation."

Rin gulped.

"Let the questioning begin! Kanna..." Kagura announced. "Come on down!"

(In he kitchen where the others were, they heard Price Is Right theme music)

Kanna stared at Rin.

Kanna kept staring at Rin.

"Aren't you goining to ask something?" Rin asked.

Kanna was still staring.

Rin chuckled nervously.

Kanna stared.

Rin couldn't take it anymore and-

"THE SILENCE IS DEAFENING!! I ADMIT IT! I WAS THE ONE WHO DID IT!!"

The others got to the fridge.

"Good job," Inu Yasha said. "And that, my friends, is how you can tell that this little albino girl is an ace detective."

Rin continued her confession. "Okay, I admit it. One day, me and master Sesshomaru had a fight and Master Jaken wouldn't help me 'cause he set his mind on trying to get him and Lord Sesshomaru to become life partners..."

"NO I'M NOT..." Jaken looked at Sesshomaru "... Honeybunch."

"Anyways," Rin started again. "So I ran away and that's when I met Shippo in the forest smoking cocaine..."

Shippo smiled anxiously.

"And saw Miroku and Sango-"

Miroku had put his hand over her mouth. "What happened _after?_"

"So I went to the village to pray in the shrine. There I saw Kikyo playing with a-"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!" Kikyo screamed loudly as Rin kept talking.

"So after, I left the village and I took a break and saw Koga eat his-"

Koga kicked her neck.

"OWWWWW!!!" Rin screamed.

"GET TO THE POINT!" the others all screamed in unison.

"So, in the end, I met Kohaku sitting in a boat, who was nice enough to cheer me up and we ended up taking each other's virginity. So that's what happend. I'm guilty."

There was an awkward silence.

"RIN!" Kohaku screamed. "You said you wouldn't tell anybody!"

"WHAT?!" Sango asked in shock.

"Isn't that what we're being interviewed for?" Rin asked.

And everybody -but Kohaku, Rin, Sango, and Kanna- laughed.

Shippo laughed REALLY hard. He laughed some more. And he stated to cough. And he fell over, dead.

"O, No!" Kikyo cried.

"HIs slaves will be happy to know that he died," Miroku answered.

"He has slaves?" Sango asked.

"Yup," Jaken muttered.

And with that, it was midnight.

Wow. That was weird. First Naraku, then Kagome, and now Shippo. Who's next? Read the next chapter coming soon! Review! Now! Or Else!


	5. Music and Deaths

I'm bored... And I want to bug you before you read the next chapter.

_**Movie Trailer**_

_What would happen if two guys were locked together in a house and without food or water? Coming Soon... __**MUTANT BABIES**_

Anyways, Happy Reading!

**Disclaimers's note: I do not own the teletubbies.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_Recap: Last chapter, the contestants voted fifteen-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki, favoured Soul Reaper, off the island. Pikachu and Sailor Moon formed an alliance trying to figure out who among them was secretly killing off the top islanders. Now, as six Islanders remain, their next challange is to: find dates foe the Pacific Prom. With five guys and one girl, what are they to do?_

"Hey, look!" Kohaku yelled. "That's NOT what - haiddbhdvgsacd!!"

Inu Yasha had put on several band-aids on the young undead demon slayer's mouth.

"What the are you doing to him?!" Sango asked furiously.

Inu Yasha picked his nose. "Uh... peace and love?"

"Calm down," Miroku insisted. "Here. I'll help." Miroku took out a bag out of his pants and took out some powder. "The winds of the world have ceased blowing over these sinners... I beg of you to rise and come forth... I SUMMMON!!"

He threw the powder into the air and a loud explosion erupted into the room.

And then... smoke. A shadowy figure was seen. Rin became terrified. As the smoke cleared away, they realized that the figure was really... Yugi Motou.

"Yugi!" Inu Yasha cried.

"Yugi!" Sango cried.

"Yugi!" Miroku cried.

"Yugi!" Kohaku cried.

"Yugi!" Sesshomaru cried.

"Yugi!" Jaken cried.

"Yugi!" Koga cried.

"Yugi!" Kikyo cried.

"Yugi!" the Gravedigger cried.

"Rin!" Rin cried.

"My, God!" Sesshomaru cried. "He's a master duelist!"

"Not just a duelist," Yugi commented. "I'm also... Yugi Motou, Private Eye."

Kanna made some gestures. Her sister was glad to translate. "With all due respect," Kagura said. "F--k off! This is _my_ investigation!!"'

"Oh this is _yours_," Yugi mocked. "So, how many people have died?"

"Three," Kagura quietly answered.

"AUGHHH"

Everyone looked for the source of the cry, and found it was Jaken, with a bullet in the head.

"There goes our domestic partnership," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Okay... Four." Kagura said.

"Well, in _my_ investigations, NO ONE dies." Yugi explained. "Meet my friend."

Yugi held up a card, and began to glow.

And out came out... Weird Al Yankovitch.

_"Hey, hey you, you I dont like your girl fried," _he sang.

_" I like them medium rare!_

_Hey hey you you_

_you can take his girl fried_

_'cause i dont want it_

_She's so fine I want her mine_

_In my stomach_

_I think about her all the time _

_When I'm hungry _

_I- "_

Inu Yasha used blades of blood and killed Weird Al. "Anybody that sings songs that are parodies of Avril Lavigne are _dead_ to me!"

"That was _my_ fault," Yugi admitted. "I used the wrong card. Now... meet my _other_ friend!"

He held up another glowing card and out came... Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

"Who the hell is he?!" Sango asked.

"I am Bo-bobo for short," Bo-bobo said. "I'm a charcacter from SHONEN JUMP who defends the world fom bald people who rip off the hair of random passer-bys with my deadly nose hair."

"Okaaaaaaaaaayy," Kohaku said. "_Someone_ here came out of Crazytown."

"ANYWAYS," Yugi continued. "I'm putting you guys on trail and Bo-bobo is holding a light. I will ask you some questions. If you tell a lie the light will glow."

"Why are we doing this?" Koga asked.

"This is so that no one dies," Yugi explained. "As I was saying, if anyone lies, Bo-bobo will _kill_ them."

"But... ah- what?!" Miroku babbled. "You said no one would die!!!"

"Well, I lied." Yugi said. Bo-bobo's light glowed and his nose hairs shot out of his nose and covered Yugi. When the nose hairs departed, Yugi was nothing but bones.

"DAMMMMN!" the Gravedigger. "The king of games is DEAD."

Everyone applauded.

_"Ding dong! The king is dead_

_Rub Your eyes get out yo' bed_

_Ding dong repeat what we just said_

_Ding dong the merry-o_

_He was killed_

_By bobobobo_

_Ding dong the king of games is deadddddd!"_

"Seriously, how many songs will there be in this chapter?" Koga asked.

"Who knows," Kikyo added. "But now we can finish our interrogation thingy."

"Right," Kanna said.

Everyone gasped "GASP!"

"What the ?!" Sango swore. "You can TALK?!"

"What swear word is that long?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, I said supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Sango said. "But the author bleeped it out."

Miroku kneeled to the ground with his fists in the air. "DAMN YOU AUTHOR! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

**OKAY, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE, MONK!**

Lightning struck Miroku. "Ohhhhhhhhhh.."

"Did he _really_?" Sango asked.

**NO. I JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE COULD DIE BY THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

"Oh, so you _killed _MY man for _NO REASON_?!" Sango yelled.

**UH-HUH.**

"Makes sense."

So, after, Kagura, Kanna, Koga, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Rin, the Gravedigger, Inu Yasha, Sango and Bo-Bobo went down to the living room where they were the moment they first came into the house.

Kanna yawned. "I'm tired. It's 3:oo a.m. I'll continue the invesigation tomorrow."

The others agreed. And they fell sound asleep.

* * *

Another chapter is finished. xD Stay tuned for the next one. 


	6. Stab My Back

Chapter number 6! Yay me!! When this story is over, I have another coming.

Here, happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kanna woke up. Everyone else was asleep and on the floor. She couldn't sleep. She got bored so she counted her friends.

One... Koga.

Two...Inu Yasha.

Three...Kikyo.

Four...Sesshomaru.

Five...Sango.

Six...Kohaku.

Seven...Rin.

Eight...the Gravedigger.

Nine...herself.

Ten...

Where was Kagura? She looked around and gasped.

Kagura was on the ground. Sleeping. How could she sleep at a time like this?

**No. I'm just kidding.**

Kagura was on the ground. Dead. Kanna walked to her. She sobbed. She bent over and discovered a knife at her back. She pulled it out, her sister had suffered enough. Okay, maybe she didn't. After all, Kagura bullied her a lot as children. So she put it back in her back for fun.

"Aha!" Kikyo cried, standing up from her spot. "You have been caught stabbing Kagura! May she rest in peace..."

The others awoke from the noise. "Sorry," Kikyo said. "I woke up just now. Let's condemn her now! She's the murderer!"

"Or..." Rin suggested. "She could've been framed. After all, I don't believe Kanna is capable of doing such a horrible thing to her sister."

Suddenly, the group became split in two, one finding Kanna guilty, the other finding her innocent.

**Whistles**

Everyone became silent.

**I suggest we hold a trial like**_** civilized**_** humans... and demons... and half-demons...**

"And why should we agree to your terms?" Sesshomaru asked.

**Anyone who disagrees **_**dies.**_** And besides, this chapter isn't that exciting.**

"Okay," the gravedigger said.

**I'll be judge. Kikyo will be prosecutor and Koga will be Kanna's lawyer.**

"Why should_ you_ be judge?" Kanna asked.

**Do you really want to question me? I, who gave you the power of speech? If you do, I'll kill you.**

"You're the best judge ever!" Kanna cried.

And so, the trial began.

* * *

Okay, so this isn't the longest chapter yet. But I'm still waiting for the ideas to come into my head. R and R! Chapter 7 coming soon! 


	7. Trial

ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY STORY!

So as you know Kanna is going on trail because she was seen stabing her sister's back. And I've been getting e-mails that people LIKE my story but no one reviews... TTTT So sometimes I get second thoughTs of whether or not I should finish my story. So if you want me to continue it, READ AND REVIEW!

Happy reading

**Chapter 7...**

**Kanna, you have been accused of stabbing your sister, and messing up the chapter's summary by talking... AND not counting Bo-bobo in the last chapter. He felt lonely and comitted suicide, by strangling himself with his nose hairs. That's sad. How do you plead? **

There was silence. Koga, Kanna's lawyer, sat sipping his his green tea.**  
**

Kanna quietly thought to herself. "GUILTY!" Koga spat out the tea on to Kikyo, the prosecutor.

"Ewww!" Kikyo cried.

"She was _kidding_, your honor," Koga defended. "She'd never say anything that early,"

"No, I wasn't," Kanna said. "I meant all that was-"

"I CALL UP A WITNESS!" Koga cried. "I call... MIROKU to the stand!"

So, Miroku's dead and lightning struck body was put in the stand. For some reason only his body was the only thing burnt by the lightning, and his head was still in tact. His eyes were still open and his face looked as if he was smiling.

Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, the gravedigger, Sango, Kohaku, and Rin were confused and bewildered as the jury because Koga had just put up a dead body as a witness.

"So," Koga asked Miroku, who was smiling at him. "You were awake all night with your eyes open _meaning_ you know who killed Kagura. Who _really_ killed her?"

Miroku sat there, open-eyed and smilling.

Everyone gasped.

"SEE?" Koga called. "The killer is-"

**Kanna is guilty!**

"WTF?!" Koga asked.

And with that, Kanna shattered into a million pieces.

"May I tell you something you something?" Koga asked.

**What?**

"You messed up the summary!"

**How?**

"Look," Koga explained. "First, you say that Kanna can't talk, but you give her speech. Then, you kill her, even though you put her in chage of the investigation."

**True. I know how I'll fix this.**

-Rewind Tape-

-Play Tape-

**Kanna is guilty!**

"WTF?!" Koga asked.

And with that, Kanna lost her voice.

Koga freaked out. "But Miroku said the real killer is-"

**SILENCE.**

Koga was then eaten by a horse. "Neigh, neigh," the horse said. Then the horse was struck by lightning.

**Trial over. **

"We find this chapter _retarded_," the jury said in unison.

The author then erased everyone's mind on what they had heard from Miroku.

And so far in the story, Kanna, Kikyo, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Sango, and the Gravedigger were the only ones left.


	8. The Killer is Revealed! Part 1

HEY! Another chapter! Sorry it took me a while to update Chapter 7...

But look! It came out the same time as this chapter! And, YES... the internet didn't work.

And look- ANOTHER movie preview!

_A real story aout the future, and what's in the future... How do we know what's gonna happen in the future?_

_WATCH... and find out... __**THE FUTURE**_

_COMING SUMMER 2056._

Oh, and by the way, other that the main characters, the person talking in bold is obviously the author (me) and there is a narrator. Yes, so in theory, the narrator and author are **different**. Just to clear up the confusion, unless that CREATES more confusion... HAPPY READING! xD

**Chapter 8**

After the trial, the remaining characters figured out that at least one person died in every chapter- in exception to chapter two- so let's give them a round of applause.

-round of applause-

Anyways.. on with the rest of the story.

Rin was watching Kanna write some names down:

_Naraku----------------------Murder (Unknown)_

_Kagome--------------------Choked on stained glass_

_Shippo----------------------Died of Laughter (Foul Play..?)_

_Jaken-----------------------Bullet in Head_

_Weird Al-------------------Inu Yasha's Blades of Blood_

_Yugi------------------------Deadly NoseHairs_

_Miroku---------------------Struck by Lightning_

_Kagura--------------------Stabbed in Back_

_Koga----------------------Eaten by Horse_

_Horse---------------------Struck by Lightning_

"Ohh..." Rin realized. "You're writing down who died..." She saw Kanna write something else down.

_Yeah, you moron._

"That's mean!" Rin screamed.

_Shut up._

Rin gasped.

_Call everyone down. I am continuing the interrogations._

So when everyone came down and sat in the living room, they saw that Rin wrote up some signs so everyone could see what she thought.

The first sign said, "I am going to conduct another interrogation."

The second sign said, "I may know who the murderer is."

The third one said, "Got milk?"

And the fourth one said, "I have a device that says out-loud the words I type in."

And Kanna showed the device was like a computer on her lap.

(A.N.: Any whole sentences in_ italics_ is Kanna's device.)

_"I'm going to interrogate all of you; at the same time. Tell me what your job is, why you hate my father, Naraku, and your favorite color."_

"I work as a priestess at a Catholic cathedral, Naraku killed me before I was ressurected, and I like pink," Kikyo said.

"I work as a drug dealer, Naraku ruined my life because he took all my clients, and I like red," Inu Yasha answered.

"I work as a prostit- I mean _escort_, Naraku kindapped me and utterly scarrred me for life as a child, and I like orange," Rin replied.

"I work as an assassin, Naraku forced me to kill others, and I love killing. Is that a color?" Kohaku asked.

"I like long walks at the beach, romantic dinners, and guys that are strong but are sensitive. CALL ME!" Sango said, thinking this was a dating service.

"CFHSBHGCAVBKJMVDGFAHMJ NVCFSGTNAVFGABVSFGNVSNVSHJNAVGF..." the gravedigger said, foaming at the mouth. There was a poisonous mushroom in his neck.

"Oh my," Kikyo said. "I thought _he _the killer, since he wasn't in the anime or manga, and he was still alive.

Kanna wrote something on her list:

_Gravedigger------------------Mushroom in Neck_

_"I know who the killer is," Kanna said on her device. "I though it was either the author or narrator,but they only killed when they got pissed off..."_

She pointed at one of the characters in the living room.

_"It was YOU!"_

OOOOOOOH, cliffhanger. The next time I update on this story it wil be the last chapter and the epilogue. REVIEW!


	9. SPECIAL! Clues and a Talent Show

Ohmigosh!!! It's chapter 9! Why didn't the final chapter and epilogue come with it like I said it would?! It's because, I forgot to add this part. Sorry! xD Happy Reading! Oh, by the way, it's like a t.v. show- LIVE, so its all in present tense... ENJOY

**Chapter 9**

_Hello, and welcome to HEAVEN AND HELL-- a special chapter exclusive to all the victims! And they are: Naraku, Kagome, Jaken, Weird Al, Yugi, Miroku, Kagura, the gravedigger, Koga--- and the Horse who ate Koga!_

"Hi everybody! This is the victims!" Kagome says on a stage. The live studio audience is dissapointed that she died in the first place."And since I was the first person who died first, I would like to start off this chapter!"

"Ummm... NO," Naraku starts. "_I_ was the first person who died first, not you, so-"

"And here's Koga and the Horse who ate him with some tap-dancing!" Kagome continues.

Koga and the Horse goes on stage as Kagome exits, ending up in backstage with the others.

"Wow... they are GREAT tap-dancers.." Jaken comments in awe.

"I feel so SAD that you guys IGNORED me in the introduction," Naraku sniffles.

"BOO HOO," Yugi says. "At least you didn't get killed by nose hairs,"

"By the way," Kagura adds. "How come Bo-bobo wasn't in the last chapter or in this special chapter?"

"Oh, that's easy," Miroku said. "He comitted suicide because he said he felt left out so we left him out of this chapter and the last one."

"Oh, BURN!" Weird Al exclaims.

After Koga and the Horse's brilliant tap-dancing performance is over and they exit the stage, Kagome comes back out.

"As your MC," she announces, "I am glad to introduce to you our next act: a DUEL between Naraku and Yugi!"

Everyone applauds. Yugi and Naraku enter the stage from opposite sides, both wearing duel disks.

"LET'S DUEL!" Naraku yells.

_Status_, a computerized voice says over the whole studio._Naraku, 4000 life points. Yugi, 4000 life points. _

They both pick up their hands.

"I START!" Yugi screams. He pull out a card. "I summon AUTHOR in attack mode."

**Yay, I'm in this chapter. **

_Status_, the voice says. _AUTHOR, 4000 attack points. 4000 defense points. _

"Attack!" Yugi shouts.

**WAHHHHHHHH! LIFE POINT DESTROYER ATTACK!**

_Status. Naraku, 0 life points. The duel is over. Yugi wins._

"WTF?!" Naraku freaks out. "I never got a turn yet!" He sadly exits the stage.

Kagome runs up to Yugi. "Congrats!" Yugi thanks her and Kagome asks, "How is your married life with Tea?"

"Horrible," Yugi says. "I'm dead, remember?"

"Right, right," Kagome realizes. Yugi, like Naraku, sadly exits the stage. "Okay," Kagome starts again. "Our next act is about the Gravedigger burying Miroku-- ALIVE!"

"WHAT?!" Miroku exclaims. "I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"

The gravedigger hits Miroku with his shovel until he is unconcious. "Doesn't matter." He starts laughing maniacally and drags him to the stage. He then digs a hole, throws in Miroku feet first, and starts burying him standing up.

By the time Miroku comes to, the only part of him not buried is his head. "That is SO not funny."

"NOW... It is time to bury Miroku's head!" the gravedigger anounces. He laughs maniacally once again.

But before he does that, the studio scurity drags him out the back door. "NOOOOOO!" the gravedigger screams. The back doors shut close. Faint gunshots are heard.

Kagome runs to the front of the stage. "OKAYYYYYYY," She nods anxiously. "The gravedigger is no longer with us, let us have a moment of silence," There is a moment of silence.

Kagome then said, "The next act is Kagura and Jaken, fighting to the DEATH,"

Kagura and Jaken is already on the stage. The stage is defferent this time- it is surrounded by steel cages.

"BEGIN!" Kagome screeches.

Kagura does Blades of Winds at Jaken. Jaken gets cut in pieces. And that was that.

"Wow..." Kagome says. "That was faster than the duel between Yugi and Naraku,"

There is silence.

"OKAY!" Kagome starts. "Since that took way faster than we thought... we'll end the chapter with a song from Weird Al. GOOD NIGHT!"

Weird Al steps on stage. (the tune is that of Happy Birthday)

_"The chapter is done,_

_the gravedigger is gone,_

_and so-o is Jaken,_

_and the killer is..."_

The music halts. Weird Al is taken away by security.

**NO, Weird Al. You CANNOT tell who the killer is.**

The studio audience applauds. The screen fades to black.

**Okay everybody! This is the end of the special chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Well, now it's your turn to solve the mystery. Through these nine chapters, specifically a chosen few, contain some clues about who the true murderer is. And that means no, I DID NOT make it up as I went along. There are three rules though--- the murderer is NOT the author/narrator. Second, the murderers name does not fit Weird Al's song. And finally, there may be more then one mistake here but two of them were on PURPOSE. Happy solving! **


	10. The Killer is Revealed! Part 2

Omg! This is the first part of the last chapters!! TT . TT I am so glad to actually have supporters/readers for my first multi-chapter fanfic. THANKIES!! -sniffs-

THE KILLER IS... WHO?!

HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kanna pointed at one of the characters in the living room.

_"It was YOU!"_

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!" Kikyo asked. "How can _**I**_ be the killer?! Do I have a motive?!"

Everyone nervously nodded.

_"You hate Inu Yasha and Kagome especially since they fell in love, Naraku because he killed you, and everyone else because they neglect you and exclude you as a main character."_

"If I killed someone, how then?!" Kikyo defended.

_"You said you're a priestess at a Cathedral down town. And the newspaper in the kitchen says that some pieces of the stained glass there were stolen. A coincidence?"_

"So...?" Kikyo said. "I was there when the lights went out.. How did I kill them?"

_"Simple,"_ Kanna said with her machine. _"Because you didn't kill them. You had... an accomplice."_

Everyone gasped. Again.

"Well," Inu Yasha asked. "Who is it?!"

"Me!" a voice said behind them.

Everyone gasped. Again, the second time.

It was a small dark figure. It was.. Shippo.

_"Yes, Shippo..."_ Kanna explained. _"The runt of the litter.. You teamed up with Kikyo and plotted for your revenge."_

"It's not fair!" Shippo exclaimed. "They NEVER take me seriously!"

"Huh?!" Sango said. "But... aren't you dead, Shippo?"

"I FAKED my death.. DUH!" Shippo commented. "Who DIES of laughter?!"

(A/n: No offense if you know anyone that did.)

The deaths and how they happened...

_Flashback..._

_"Over my dead body! I'm calling security!" Naraku bellowed. He pressed a button labeled SCRARY CLOWNS._

_"Be that way," Shippo said. "KIKYO!"_

_Kikyo shot Naraku with a holy arrow._

_Everyone cheered and headed up to Naraku's mansion to celebrate._

_Unknowingly, Kikyo was behind them, watching._

_Then a lightning bolt struck her._

_Kikyo was in the mansion already. In the kitchen, she stuffed some glass in some food in the fridge. "I pity the person who's going to eat this."_

_She had to hurry, she knew the author was going to poof her with the others later in the story. She read his to-do list._

_Rin continued. "Then I went to the village to pray in the shrine. There I saw Kikyo playing with a-"_

_"LALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!" Kikyo screamd loudly as Rin talked._

_That was close. She almost said "gun"._

_Shippo laughed REALLY hard. He laughed some more. And he started to cough. And he fell over, dead. At least he _pretended_ to._

_"O, no!" Kikyo cried, convincingly._

_Shippo knew that Kikyo was a deep sleeper, so she couldn't do the next task._

_Shippo took a knife from the kitchen. He crept overto Kagura. She was sound asleep. He stabbed her. He left the knife there. Knowing someone would find it._

_Shippo knew everyone was distracted with Yugi's appearance. So, when know one was looking, he shot Jaken with the gun Kikyo provided._

_Again, no one noticed that Shippo slipped into the room and planted one of his poisonous mushrooms in the gravedigger's neck..._

"Ohmigawd!" Inu Yasha yelled. "The kitsune midget... and kinky-ho... _HOOKED UP_?!"

Sango sighed. "No, Inu Yasha, they are the masterminds that plotted our horrible, early deaths."

Kikyo then said, "And it could've worked, if it wasn't for that meddling albino little girl!"

"Well, you're all going to die anyways, thanks to plan B," Shippo said. "In the kitchen, I left the gas on from the oven." He pointed up. "See these holes above each other on every floor?"

Eveyone nodded.

"They are big enough for a small glass container filled with fire to fall down through. Which I have accomplished already. That small glass container at the highest cieling of the last floor is hooked up to a small weak piece of rope that will give at any moment. And when it does, the glass will plunder to floor, through each hole, and will break when it hits the first floor, where _we _are. Fire plus gas will make the house_ explode!_ Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!You only have ten minutes to find a way out of the house or else you will _**DIE**_!"

"You guys have ten minutes because that's how long it will take for the glass to fal down from the hundrteh floor! We'll stand here and watch!"

"But wait..." Sesshomaru said. "Won;t you die, too,?"

Shippo just realized Sesshomaru was right. "Oh, ---------!"

"Maybe we should've thought this one through," Kikyo said.

And while they talked, that very glass broke off from the rope, hurdling to the floors below.

* * *

**OHHH! CLIFFHANGER! THANK GOD THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS CAME OUT THE SAME TIME AS THIS ONE, HUH???? **

**So were you right? About the murderers: Other clues that could tell they were the murderers not mention in chapter above:**

**1. Shippo is known for using mushrooms, so if you're an Inu Yasha fan, you should've suspected some thing right away when the gravedigger died in Chapter 8.**

**2.If you read Chapter 9 carefully, Shippo WASN'T in the victims' special chapter, because he WASN'T dead.**

**3. In Chapter 2, Shippo was with everyone else, so he couldn't have been the murderer watching behind them (implying there is a partner/other murderer). You would get this clue if you got the second clue.**

**4. Also, in Chapter 2, the prime suspects could be Kikyo, Jaken, and Koga, because they were the only characters that were not revealed in the story yet until Chapter 3 (they were poofed in).**

**5. The wo mistakes on PURPOSE: they are all in Chapter 9. It is the last paragraph in bold. I'll rewrite the paragaph and which ever is underlined is the new rewrite.**

"Okay everybody! This is the end of the special chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Well, now it's your turn to solve the mystery. Through these nine chapters, specifically a chosen few, contain some clues about who the true murderer is. And that means no, I DID NOT make it up as I went along. There are three rules though--- the murderer is NOT the author/narrator. Second, the murderers'names does not fit Weird Al's song. And finally, there may be more then one mistake here but two of them were on PURPOSE. Happy solving!"

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW, fans!!!!! xD **


	11. Escape the House!

Wow... The killers are revealed!! And now hey have to quickly get out of the house before it explodes! Didja think the story was going to end up like this? I didn't. xD

Now... the final chapter before the epilogue. Who dies? Are there going to be survivors? Go on... and find out! Don't forget to reiew! xD Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

At the hour of their deaths, the survivors (Inu Yasha, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kanna, Rin, and Kohaku) and the murderers (Shippo and Kikyo) did what anyone would do in this kind of situation: have a European tea party.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping their tea while holding their little teacups with their pinkys held high.

"Pleez passe the tay, playzz..!" Sango said with a British accent... O.o

Okay, they are speaking in accents...

"Shoor," Sesshomaru said in a German accent.

He passed the sugar.

"I SED the TAY!!" Sango exclaimed enraged. She stood up, slamming the table with her fist.

The rest of the people started to talk in conversation at once, in other accents, making the whole thing sound funny.

"HELLO!!!!" Shippo shouted, back to a normal voice. Apparently they're back to normal. "We now have wasted our time and now we have FIVE minutes to get out of the house or else we'll be blown to PIECES!"

"Yes, you're right," Inu Yasha pointed out. "I rather _like_ my body as a whole."

"Um..." Rin said, after like _chapters_ of silence. "WHO DOESN'T?!"

"I don't," Naraku's spirit said. "Throughout the anime only parts of me are seen,"

"You don't count," Kohaku said. "You're _already_ dead."

And with that, Naraku's spirit went back to heck.

_"Shippo! KIKYO!" _Kanna called out with her um... device. _"YOU'RE the masterminds behind all this. Isn't there a way out?!"_

"By George," Kikyo remembered. "You're _RIGHT_!"

"Who's George?" Shippo asked.

"It's an expression," Kiyo answered. "Its like _the victims are 'puhing up daisies'_."

"Nope," Sango said. "That's an idiom. An expression is-"

"SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Inu Yasha cried. "We now have FOUR minutes to get out! Hurry, Kikyo!"

"Okay.. there's um.. an emergency pod in the 44th floor."

"Okaaaay," Sesshomaru said. "We're on the 40th!" Hurry!

The group ran to elevator. They pressed the arrow facing up. _Elevator is in the second floor, _a voice said. _Please wait 38 minutes._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin cried. "OMG! We have THREE minutes left!"

"Rin!" Kohaku cried. "You have a magic mirror! Use its magic to make a portal to the 44th floor!"

Rin nodded. She took the mirror out of her hair.

"HUH?!" Inu Yasha gasped. "How does that FIT in there?!"

Rin lickd her mirror. Then it started glowing. "_Get in_," she said. And everyone jumped in.

They ended up in the 44th floor! Everone cheered. But then they realized the escape pod was way at the end of the hall. The hall was like, 2 kilometers away. They groaned.

(A.N.: Yes, I'm Canadian and I'm damn proud of it.)

"Kanna!" Sesshomaru said. "Use your mirror to create a poral out of the house!"

"_YOU'E RIGHT!!" _Kanna said. She took the mirror and slammed it into the ground.

"YOU BROKE THE MIRROR!" Sango gasped.

"_OMIGAWD, I DID!!_" Kanna screamed.

"GREAT!" Kohaku said.

"We have ONE minute to run 2 kilometres!"

"THEN LET'S GOOO!" Inu Yasha shouted.

They ran. REALLY fast. They finished half way in 20 seconds.

When they got to the pod, they had 20 seconds left.

"We have TWENTY seconds left!" Inu Yasha cried.

They got into the escape pod.

"There's only room for SIX" Shippo cried.

"Good!" Rin said, kicking Shippo and Kikyo out.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kikyo screamed.

EIGHT...

They closed the door.

SIX...

They put on their seatbelts like good citizens.

FOUR...

Ad they pressed the button.

TWO...

ONE... THREE QUARTERS ... ONE HALF ... A QUARTER ... And the glass of fire shattered as it hit the ground. Its fire filled the house. The house exploded. With Shippo and Kikyo still in it.

The escape pod was on its way out as the others saw the murderers face their deaths through the pod's windows.

"We're safe," Sango sighed. The otheres nodded as they headed back to te city, finally out of the mansion.

* * *

Next: Epilogue

Review!!!! xD


	12. EPILOGUE

YAY! FINAL CHAPTER! THE HOUSE EXPLODED! Wait... is that something you should be happy about? O.o

HAPPY READING! This is the shortest chapter, I think, other than the first one...

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Epilogue**

"We are here in rememberance of the unfortunate Mansion Massacre- we should all should all be thankful that we weren't victims of it," the priest said. The survivors and family/friends of the victims were attending the funerals of the people who died.

"WEREN'T victims of it?!" Sango cried. "My boyfriend died!"

"My father and sister are dead," Kanna siad.

"My two girlfriends died," Inu Yasha announced. "I'm SINGLE!!"

"My brother DIDN'T die," Sesshomaru sniffled. "He NEVER dies..."

"Our master died! Yipee!" Shippo's slaves said.

"Wow..." Kohaku said. "He _did_ have slaves,"

"OKAAAAAYY," the priest said. "_MOST_ of us shold be thankful that we weren't victims of it,"

Sango sobbed. As you know, they were ttending their friends' funerals.

"We couldn't find Shippo and Kikyo's bodies because they blew... all we could find were askes _presumed_ to be their bodies.. and everyone else is blackened." the priest said.

They started burying the blackened bodies and the ashes presumed to be blackend bodies.

A quick prayer was announced, and it started to rain.

The surviviors ended up at Inu Yasha's house for an after service.

"We, the six survivors, are gathered at this house...in memory of our comrades who have died at Naraku's mansion." Sesshomaru said in a touching speech.

"LETS PAR-TAY!" Rin yelled. Everyone cheered. And this story ends with a party full of people drinking and not caring.

_And watching from the windows stood two dark figures._

"Ha! You mean _SEVEN_ survivors!" The first dark figure says.

The second dark figure chuckled, plotting their revenge.

* * *

Yay! The end of _Murder in the Mansion_! I'd like to thank all my supporters. And that last paragraph means...there's going to be a sequel. I JUST CAN'T finish this thing knowing people are STILL ALIVE! xD Review! 

And watch out for the sequel!!


End file.
